1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data protecting apparatus and a data protecting method, and is useful when applied to a vehicle audio apparatus to be mounted in, for example, vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle audio apparatuses have been widely used. Each vehicle audio apparatus is mounted on, for example, the dashboard of a vehicle (not shown). As it is operated by a user, the vehicle audio apparatus receives broadcast radio programs or plays back Compact Discs (CDs), thus acquiring audio data. The audio data is supplied to speakers, which generate a sound, to which the user may listen.
Most vehicle audio apparatuses are configured to have a size defined by Deutsche Industrie Normen (DIN) so that they may be used in both vehicles and audio systems. More precisely, the vehicle audio apparatuses have width of 178 mm and height of 50 mm. (Hereinafter, this size will be referred to as DIN size.)
It is demanded that the vehicle audio apparatus should have a front panel of DIN size, on which a number of operation buttons and a large display panel are provided so that the apparatus may perform many functions and displays a large image easy to see.
A type of an audio apparatus has been proposed, which has a front panel that can be opened and closed. While the front panel remains opened, a CD (having a diameter of about 120 mm and a thickness of about 1.2 mm) can be inserted into the main unit of the vehicle audio apparatus. (See, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-184164.)
In order to achieve electrical connection between the front panel and main unit of a vehicle audio apparatus, contact-type connection terminals may be provided, one of the back of the front panel, and the other on the front of the main unit. The connection terminals, if so arranged, physically move from each other when the front panel is opened. Consequently, the front panel and the main unit are electrically disconnected from each other.